jailbreaknwnfandomcom-20200214-history
Araucana
'' '' General information Name: Araucana Alignment: Neutral evil Reputation: Known of Occupation: Carian Mercenery Theme: Anti-hero (Not a villan, A hero acheiveing his goals through 'Evil' ways, in his mind for the better of all.) Abilites: 'Puzzle has a strong sense of both combat and magical abilty as he is a Spellsword. he is neither the best at one or another though he uses both in a perfect harmony for his combat style. 'Personality: Puzzle is a very on his own person, he disregards most people on the isle for any sort of stupidity or inabilty to do the things that matter, such as surviving. he does however like to know things, he pushes himself into groups to simply find out what is happening, or their inner workings. Puzzle is a collector not just of a material possesion but of most things he deems valuble, from rare art to alchemey tables even in knowledge he prides himself a collector in. 'Goals:' Puzzles main goal is survival. he will do what he can to survive even abdanoning his other goals. Puzzles secondary goal is to bring peace to the world. though, in his view that is impossible without it being forced. He will bring order. this is a lifelong goal though and as of his naturally long lifspan from being born of draconic blood he bides his time on this goal. 'History: in summary' Araucana is the son of the Green dragon Araucaria (Father) and one of his sacrafices. The full dragon had been terrorizing a town demanding food and many other sacrafices. In time however he was killed not by a valiant hero, not by a army, Though from a illness. This illness was The Destroyers Taint that was coming to its end of the cycle. One of the members of the Destroyers church at the time had come to claim the dragon, though he was lost in the taint of the god he was trying to keep his will from the great dragons mind ravaged he soon became a mindless drone and thus the church member had slain the foul dragon-kin. The Churches member then lookd to puzzle. Puzzle even at the age of late fiftys which is quite early for his life expectancy new that to survive this encounter he would have to do something. He had overheard the basic explanation the destroyers cleric had given his father on the taint and how he should accept it before he fell. Araucaria accepted it, to the chruch members suprise and was taken under her wing. Now worshipping the Destroyer he was a apprentice to the priestess who had discoverd that he had survived of his own accord by declaring his allegience. He was taken back and trained somewhat in basic combat, though mainly upon his new patron diety. He became part of the church after a few years and was sent to the Lagnarium isle. ((for more, you can find out ic, i dont want to spoil it all!) 'Affliations:' The Church: Member Carian Mercenery: Leader Inquistion: Past relations Baccata & Sylvatica: Lord Protector Reaver Family and ironfay: Association Green dragon community: Half dragon Green Heretics of new northtown: Association 'Your characters View on 'Puzzle' / Araucuna' Category:Characters